To obtain the image of a scene or an object, a photographing apparatus is often used for taking an image.
The photographing apparatus may include a lens, a focusing component, a photosensitive element, an image storage device and the like. In the prior art, when an image is obtained, a specific focal length generally needs to be obtained by adopting the focusing component to adjust the focal length of the lens to a certain value, so that the scene which is focused on is clearly presented in the image. After a photographing signal is obtained, the photographing apparatus performs image photography, wherein the light reflected or emitted by the scene penetrates through the lens and is converted into image information in the photosensitive element, then the image information is stored in the image storage device.